


Could.. Could this be the future? Or is it an alternate universe..?

by SoupBeKindaCool



Category: The New Legends of Monkey (TV)
Genre: F e a r, Monkeys Back, Multi, They go to the future, They're seperated from eachother in the beginning, Warnings May Change, but they find a way back to eachother quickly, spoilers for season 2 of the new legends of monkey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoupBeKindaCool/pseuds/SoupBeKindaCool
Summary: Monkey returns from his demise, But soon after, the group is in big trouble. Can they return to their home, or are they stuck here? Only time will tell!
Relationships: Monkey King & Pigsy (The New Legends of Monkey), Monkey King & Sandy (The New Legends of Monkey), Monkey King/Tripitaka (The New Legends of Monkey)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Could.. Could this be the future? Or is it an alternate universe..?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in this fandom, i really like it lol

Monkey awoke, punching the shell away. He winced at the sunlight, having been trapped in the darkness of the egg for what felt like years. But it had only been an hour since his demise into the sun. He finds his clothes on the ground next to the egg, and he puts them on. A little scorched, but they'll do.  
The first thing he thinks about is the group.  
He needs to get back to them,  
He calls his cloud, getting onto it. He soars towards where they last went. He lands on the beach, looking for them.  
He kept walking, finding a bystander. He called out to them  
"You. Have you seen a group of people travelling through here? Two carrying weapons, and two monks?" Monkey asked  
"Well, I've seen two carrying weapons and one monk travelling through here. They looked pretty sad."  
"..Okay, thanks." He said, running in the direction the bystander pointed him to. He questioned what they said. "One monk?"  
He kept travelling, hoping to find where they were, led by the faint footprints on the ground. They had to have set up camp soon, right?  
The footprints lead him to some sort of highly populated village. He was asking locals if they'd seen them, and they pointed them to a red hut.  
This causes him to run straight towards the hut, The sun was already up, everyone in this village beginning to wake up.  
He notices something, Tripitaka was up first. He approaches Tripitaka. "..Hi."  
She goes silent, staring at him. She then ran up to him and hugged him, extremely happy to see him.  
"Monkey, I.. How are you.. We thought.." Tripitaka was unable to form a sentence. Monkey could see she was crying.  
Sandy walked out of the hut, confused on what the noise was. "MONKEY?"  
This caused Pigsy to walk out. "Holy- Monkey, is that you?"  
"Yeah" Monkey replied as Pigsy and sandy ran over and began hugging him.  
What happened was explained to monkey.  
Time Skip!  
They returned to travelling along, in search of the next scroll.  
Tripitaka has a feeling that somethings off here, its too quiet.  
They filled the silence with random small talk and about the next scroll they'll be retrieving.  
Tripitaka was getting more anxious, but she didn't know why..  
"Tripitaka, is everything alright?" Pigsy asks.  
Tripitaka responded with: "Yes, something just feels off."  
"Huh, that's odd."  
They continue walking until Tripitaka notices something.. odd.  
There were claw marks in the trees behind them.  
They werent there before.. Was something following them?

**Author's Note:**

> GOD i hate writing sappy scenes so much but the next chapter, the REAL drama shall begin


End file.
